Second Time Around
by CoolDiva
Summary: Tommy visits London with hopes of taking Kat back home with him. TommyKat. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**I decided to do a Tommy/Kat one shot. I like Kat and I'm more than a little tired of her being the punching bag in some stories. The chick gets treated like crap. That's why I'm working on a full-length fic starring T/Kat, also. Yes, I most certainly am. **

**No naysayers, please. Don't bother with negative feedback. Don't like it, don't read it. Makes sense, right?**

* * *

**Second Time Around**

**(December- 1st Week)**

Twenty-five-year-old Katherine Hillard sighed deeply as she stepped off the elevator in the apartment building she lived in Friday afternoon. She'd just come home from her job as a ballet instructor and she was looking forward to a nice, long bath. Maybe with some music and a few candles.

Today had been exhilarating but exhausting as usual. She loved her students and all, but, she'd almost done somersaults when she realized it was time to call it a day. Yeah, she'd take her bath, eat some leftovers, turn in early. Yeah, it didn't sound thrilling. But being twenty-five didn't necessarily mean every weekend had to be "party weekend."

She suddenly thought of one of her students as she turned the corner and began heading down the semi-long hallway. '_Julie really is improving. I'm so proud of her. She reminds me of myself at nine. Exactly._'

Suddenly, the blonde became instantly alert when she noticed a dark-haired guy leaning against the wall next to her apartment, staring straight ahead. She slowed to a stop and a suspicious frown lit her face. Who was this?

Okay, she could silently turn around and leave or- all right, now he was looking at her. She stood frozen as he hurried towards her. It would be fine. She could defend herself. She'd been a planet protector once upon a time, after all. If she could defeat rubber monsters and hideous aliens... .

When he reached her, her jaw dropped. What? Her suspicion was quickly replaced by absolute shock. She couldn't believe it! After all these years. What in the world was Tommy Oliver doing in London?

Tommy grinned and pulled the stunned, wide-eyed woman into a hug. "Hey, Kat!" Then, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Man. I can't even tell you how happy I am to see you again."

Kat just gaped at her ex, her mind whirling. What was he doing here? They hadn't talked or written each other in weeks. How long had he been planning to visit? She hoped nothing was wrong with him, his family or any of their friends.

"I can't believe I'm actually here. Your place was pretty easy to find," Tommy went on.

Kat continued to stare, unable to help it. Of course, she was really happy to see him again. But, she was also blown away. It was just that it'd been so long since they'd been face to face. She suddenly couldn't help remembering how they'd mutually ended their relationship before her move to London. Sure, they'd ended on an amicable note and kept their friendship going strong, but, it'd still really hurt. To this very day, she couldn't think of that day without feeling the slightest twinge.

Tommy's eyebrows shot up. "You in there, Kitty?" he said with a laugh as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Kat blinked a couple times and refocused on the present. '_I'd better stop standing here gawking like a moron and get with the program_.' She grinned at the former ranger leader. "I'm sorry, Tommy. It's just that I'm really surprised to see you. Happy, but, surprised. I had no idea you were planning to come." She hugged him again.

"Yeah. I'd been thinking of it a lot the last few weeks," he said.

"How long've you been waiting here?" she asked.

"For about forty-five minutes," he replied, nodding. Then, he looked at her and grinned. "You look great."

She laughed and shook her head. "You should probably see an optometrist while you're here. I look a grungy mess." She certainly felt like it at the moment!

"Nah. You never look like a mess, Kat," he said seriously.

Kat smiled a little as a not-so-unfamiliar sensation washed over her. Huh. She cleared her throat. "Well, you look great, too. Love the haircut."

"Thanks," he said, running his hand over his spiky hair.

"Sure. Well... why don't we go in and have something to drink or eat or whatever?" she suggested.

He nodded and they headed down the hall to her apartment.

"So, how're your students?" she asked.

"They're cool. Driving me as crazy as ever," he said with a laugh.

"Any intense battles lately?" she asked. Naturally, Tommy's former teammates knew of the Dino rangers. What was the harm in that, right?

"You better believe it," he replied. When they reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and he let out a low whistle as he followed her in. "Nice place you got here. It's really, you know, you."

She laughed. "Thanks. I'll give you a little tour in awhile."

"That works," he said.

"Have a seat. I'm gonna head to the kitchen. What's your pleasure?" she asked.

Tommy's eyes widened, then, he quickly recomposed himself. "Oh! Um, I'll have a Coke- if you've got that."

She nodded. "One Coke coming up. Be right back." Then, she headed off as he sat on the couch and began looking around the room. Kat returned with two cans of soda. She handed him one, then, took a seat on the couch as well.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the soda.

"Sure," she said. Then, she opened her own drink. "How is everyone? I haven't had a chance to really talk with anybody lately."

"Oh, they're doing fine. Nothing's really changed," Tommy said.

"Your parents?" Kat asked.

"Also fine," he said.

"You?" she asked with a soft smile.

"I'm good," he said, also smiling. "How 'bout you? And your job?"

"Both are fine," she said before taking a sip of soda.

"Great," he said, downing some of his own drink.

The two former rangers spent the next hour laughing, talking and reminiscing. Finally, Tommy decided it was time to get down to his other reason for coming to London. He took a deep breath. Here it came.

"Kat, I... I didn't just come for a friendly visit. I, uh, really need to talk to you about something I could never talk about over the phone," he said, his heart now pounding.

For some reason, Kat's pulse rate picked up. She wanted to hear what he was about to say, yet, she kind of didn't. What if it was horrible news? She sat up straighter, bracing herself. "Really? Go ahead, Tommy. You know you can talk to me about anything."

He closed his gorgeous brown eyes and began wringing his hands. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Okay. It's like this. Kat, I've seen women. Some casually. I tried to be serious with a few. It... never worked because I always felt like something was holding me back. And I kept coming back to you. And us. I know I wasn't the guy you deserved when we were together."

"Tommy, don't say that. You were-" she began.

"No, I think it's true. You've always been a really special person and I... . Even though I really was happy with you, I think a small part of me was afraid to get too close to anyone again after what happened with Kim. You deserved way better than you got," he said in that all-too-familiar guilty tone.

Kat placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tommy, I know it was difficult for you to move on and, I admit, I was kind of insecure- at first. But I got past it. You and I were closer than you realize. And you were so wonderful to me. Sometimes, I felt like you were way _more_ than I deserved," she said with a soft laugh.

"I felt that way about you every second we spent together. Kat, I know we didn't end on a bad note, but, hell, I still hated it, you know? I wanted you to come here to London because I knew it'd make you happy, but... I seriously wanted to hop on the plane with you," he said, looking into her eyes.

She felt a surge of warmth. "You wanna know a secret? I wanted that, too."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I said that you kept springing into my mind whenever things didn't work out with other women. It finally hit me. What I've always known and felt deep down had floated up to the surface. I'm so not done with you, Katherine."

Kat's eyes widened a little. "You..."

"I'd like a second chance more than anything, Kat. I know that your life's here now, but, I really, really believe that we'll be making a huge mistake if we don't try again. I wanna make it so much better this time around. I wanna be with you," Tommy said seriously.

Kat just stared. Truth be told, she'd never really let him go. The feelings had never died. No. They'd been... asleep. And seeing him again had woken them up. That may've sounded kinda corny, but, it was the truth.

He cupped her face. "I love you, Kat. I really do. You've always meant a lot to me and you were never, ever a substitute. If I ever made you feel that way, I'm-"

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. I love you, too. So much. And, as for my life being here... . Don't get me wrong now. I love London, but, you're way more important. Always have been," she said.

"I came here hoping you'd say yes and come back with me. I gotta tell you... if you turned me down, I was fully prepared to do some seriously annoying begging and pleading," he said.

"Oh, really? On the other hand..." she said, her eyes dancing.

"That's hilarious," he said with a smirk- causing her to laugh. They just grinned at each other. Immensely happy they'd unofficially resealed the deal. Together again. "Hey... don't think I'm ever letting you stray again, Hillard."

"Like I'd ever want to, Oliver," she said softly.

"Thank you, Zeo Ranger One," he said quietly.

"You'll always be welcome, Zeo Ranger Five," she said.

They leaned in simultaneously and shared a long kiss.

* * *

**And there it is. Kat just doesn't get much respect, IMO. Again, no naysayers, please. Anyway, Cya! ;-)**


End file.
